You, me and a baby?
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Spencer Reid and Jack Mercer are best friends and have been for years. They sleep together and then Jack can't get hold of Spencer for three weeks, why won't he answer Jack's calls? Rated M for lemons, Mpreg and language.
1. Chapter 1: Four Times

Jack stopped moving. "Hey, look at me." He said as he pushed slightly against him.

Spencer arched his back and pushed down further onto Jack. He looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eyes.

Jack smirked: he loved the way Spencer looked when he was under him, around him, red faced, panting and of course the main one...naked. This was only the second time he had done this with his friend, but this was by far his favourite way of seeing him. "God, you're so cute. So hot." He said as he kissed Spencer's neck, earning a moan from the older man. Jack smirked.

Spencer pushed down again, trying to make Jack go in further. "Please, Jack...m-move..."

"Even after all we just drank...you're still embarrassed about been here, like this...with me, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Uh...J-Jack, please..."

Jack groaned as he pushed further into Spencer and then pulled out, slamming as hard as he could back into his friend.

"Ah!"

Jack smirked and continued to pull out and push in, hard and rough. He grabbed Spencer's wrists and held them down against the bed. He looked down at Spencer, never taking his eyes off of him as he pounded into him.

"Ah!"

Jack groaned as he felt himself hit the spot that was going to make Spencer cry out even more. "Fuck..." He made his thrusts hit that same spot every time with the same roughness as he had been doing before.

"Ah!" Reid moaned loudly as he arched his back again. "Ah, ah, ah, ah..."

"Spence, b-be quiet...unless you wanna wake my brothers..." Jack grinned down at his older friend. He knew that by saying that, Spencer would do his best to be quieter, because Jack also knew that not only did the thought of Bobby walking in on them having sex embarrass Spencer...but it also scared him.

"...O-...o-okay...s-sorry..." Spencer panted as Jack continued to pound into him.

"Don't say sorry." Jack said and then kissed Spencer's neck again. "I like it." He grinned. "...But I know how you'd be if Bobby came in." He pressed his lips to Spencer's and kissed him roughly. As soon as he slid his tongue into Spencer's mouth, he could feel the older man tighten around him. After a few more rough thrusts Spencer came against Jack's stomach and Jack came inside of Spencer.

"J-Jackie..."

Jack fell down onto Spencer, their bodies pressed together and Jack still inside of the older man. "Yeah?"

"D-did you...get me to come over here so...w-we could drink and then do this?" Spencer asked as he wriggled his wrists that were still in Jack's grip.

Jack tightened his grip on Spencer's wrists and lifted the top half of his body off of Spencer, so he could look down at him. "Why would you think that?" He grinned.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I should have known..."

"What, you tellin' me you don't like it?" Jack asked and gently pushed his lower half against Spencer, pushing his cock deeper inside his older friend.

"Nnh!...J-Jack..."

Jack grinned. He rolled onto his back, pulling Spencer on top of him, and he still didn't pull his cock out of Spencer's body. "It's not just the sex, Spence."

Spencer pushed himself into a sitting position on Jack, moaning under his breath as he felt Jack go deeper inside him. "Oh, it's not? Because the last time I came here, that's all we did and this time it's all we've done...oh, and we had drink."

Jack slid his hands up Spencer's legs and grabbed tightly at his hips. "You're my best friend; you think I've waited all this time just to fuck you? If it was that, I'd have just done you all that time ago."

"Jack, I was fourteen when I met you...and y-you were only twelve!"

"So? You think that would'a stopped me?" Jack grinned.

Spencer frowned jokingly at him. "You're such a perv." He said and started to push himself up off Jack's large and –now again- hardened cock.

Jack pulled on Spencer's hips, pulling him back down onto him.

"Ah!...J-Jackie!" Spencer frowned at Jack.

"Perv, huh? Don't you know it!" He said and pulled Spencer down towards him, crashing their lips together.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading!

This is my first Mpreg fic (well first Preg fic at all!) and I can't believe I'm writting one...I only just got into the whole Mpreg thing and I'm already writting a fic and it's a crossover too! :D Anyway, I'd love to know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2: Answered Call

Jack was sat on his bed, his back leaning against the wall. He couldn't help it, but every time he sat on his bed his mind would go back to the night he had called Spencer over and got him to drink with him...and then later slept with him four times in the space of three hours. Jack grinned as he remembered their positions...first: On the bed, with Jack on top. Second: On the bed, Jack laid on his back while Spencer sat on him. Third: On the floor, with Jack back on top. Fourth: On the bed under the covers, Jack laid behind Spencer.

It had been three weeks since that night.

Jack's grin eased into a thin line. He didn't understand, not one bit. He had thought that by having sex with Spencer –so many times in one night- he had finally showed him how he felt about him...but when he had woke up the next day around dinner time, Spencer was already gone. He didn't bother calling Spencer that afternoon, he had assumed his friend had left because he was embarrassed about waking up next to him after what they had done...but he had phoned him the day after, and the day after and the day after that...but Spencer didn't answer. Jack had phoned Spencer everyday for the past three weeks and he hadn't answered once.

It was hurting him. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He didn't have any idea what he could have done that would be so bad that Spencer wouldn't answer his calls.

Jack grabbed his cell phone from his bedside table. It was time for his daily Spencer call.

******

Spencer was sat kneeling on the floor with his head hanging over the open toilet. He had been there for the past forty minutes...puking his guts up.

He felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the name on the screen: _Jackie_. He whimpered. He hated this...ignoring Jack and his phone calls, and been sick every morning.

He couldn't do this anymore, not on his own. He had to tell Jack.

He grabbed a handful of toilet paper from the side and wiped his mouth clean. The phone was still vibrating, so he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

Silence.

"_...Hello..."_ Jack finally said.

"...H-hi..."

Jack sighed. _"W-why...why haven't you-..."_ He cleared his throat. _"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"_

Spencer smiled sadly. He couldn't believe Jack was so upset about him not answering his calls...he was sure Jack wouldn't be that bothered about it, he just assumed Jack was calling to remind him teasingly about what they had done. "I-I...I don't know Jackie..."

"_Y-you don't know!?" _Jack asked in an angry and un-believed tone. _"Why the hell don't ya'!?" _

"Jackie, please...stop yelling at me. I don't feel so good...and you are not helping." Spencer mumbled down the phone.

"_Yeah, you don't sound so good-Wait! Don't change the fucking subject Spence!" _Jack said angrily, but he wasn't shouting anymore.

"Jackie, if you've just phone to yell at me I'm gonna hang up." Spencer said and laid his head on his arm, which was resting on the toilet seat.

"_Don't you fucking dare Spencer!"_ Jack said angrily. _"I...why haven't you been answering my calls? I even came over three times and you didn't answer, why?" _He said. His tone had gone from angry to somewhat pleading and upset. _"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? How worried I still am?" _

Spencer sighed shakily. "Oh, Jackie..."He started. His stomach heaved in and his head shot back up, so he was leaning over the toilet seat again. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his stomach.

"_Spence?" _

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Spencer said, more to himself than to Jack. "I...y-you know you're my best friend, right? I didn't mean to make you w-worry about me..." He said and laid his head down onto his arm again, trying to breathe evenly. "...I-I haven't answered your calls...o-or the d-door...because I don't know w-w-what you'll do..." Tears started to run down his cheeks and his voice cracked at the end, revealing to Jack that he was crying.

"_What do you mean what I'll do? Why're you crying?" _Jack asked; his voice was full of concern.

"...I-I don't want you t-to say...I'm a f-freak...I-I-I don't want you to hate me!" He sobbed into the phone.

"_What're you talking about? I've never thought of you as a freak! And why the hell would I hate you? Spence, tell me what's going on." _

"I-I...I'm...I c-can't lose y-you..." Spencer said. "J-Jack-gah!" He groaned and dropped his cell to the floor and leaned back over the toilet.

******

"Spencer?...Spence?" Jack asked anxiously down the phone. His eyes widened as he heard Spencer throwing up...and then he suddenly went quiet and the phone went dead. "Spencer!?"

Jack moved the phone away from his ear and looked at it a moment. It sank in...there was something wrong with Spencer. He shot off his bed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He ran towards his bedroom door and then down the stairs.

"Jack?" Bobby asked from the living room.

Jack ignored his oldest brother and grabbed his shoes from near by the coat rack. He pulled them on quickly, not realising Bobby had come to stand next to the stairs. He stood up and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Bobby grabbing his wrist.

"Slow down, Jackie. Where you going?"

"Let go, Bobby. I need to go!" Jack said loudly.

Bobby frowned. "Where?"

"Spencer. Something's wrong, he's in trouble." Jack said urgently and tried to pull away from Bobby.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Bobby asked, frowning at his younger brother.

"Let the fuck go Bobby! Spencer needs me!" Bobby let go and let Jack run out of the house. Jack set off down the street. _'Spencer, Spencer, Spencer...'_

******

Jack was pounding on the door to Spencer's apartment. "Spencer, please! Open up, please!" He said and then banged on the door again. He sighed and leaned his head on the door. A moment later he took a step back and then swung his foot at the door and then again and again.

On the third kick, the door crashed open and Jack ran into the apartment. "Spencer?" He yelled. He rushed to the bedroom.

No Spencer. He looked in the living room and the kitchen.

No Spencer. He ran to the bathroom, the last room in the apartment. "Spencer!"

Spencer was laid on the bathroom floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach and there was vomit leaking out of his mouth. His eyes were open, but they were hazy and made him look as if he was faraway...spacing out, or almost dead. "S-Spence?"

"J-Jackie...J-Jackie..."

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks forreading!

I'd really like to know what you think of this fic so far (I know it's only chapter 2 but...) and this pairing... :)


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Pregnant

Spencer was laid on the sofa, his head facing Jack, who was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. He was watching Spencer closely. Spencer's eyes were closed but he was awake and Jack knew it. "What's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

Spencer flinched at Jack's words. He was so scared of what Jack was going to think, say, do. He swallowed hard. "W-what do you m-mean?"

Jack scoffed. "For fuck sake, Spence. You were on the floor...you looked like you were dying! And you won't let me take you to the hospital...tell me what's going on!"

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at the younger man sitting in front of him on the floor. "...I-I can't lose y-you..."

The younger man scowled at Spencer. "You said that before. Why do you think you're gonna lose me?" Jack shook his head. "I don't get why you're saying things like that..." He added. _'You must know how I feel about you. Come on, Spence, you know everything!' _

Spencer took a deep shaky breath. "I want to tell you...I really do, but I am so scared of how you'll react."

"You...you're scared of me?" Jack asked.

Spencer sighed. "Jack tha-!" He stopped and wrapped his arms around his stomach, sitting up and bending forward in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Please, please..." He whispered under his breath.

Jack had moved forward and placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "...What's wrong?"

"M-my stomach, it hurts."

Jack slid his hand down from Spencer's shoulder, over his chest and placed it on his stomach, rubbing gently. Spencer flinched away from his touch and moved further back into the sofa. Jack didn't frown, didn't glare...he just stared at Spencer, completely shocked, confused and hurt.

"S-sorry..." Spencer mumbled as he looked down at his stomach, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"Why would you...move away like that? You really are scared of me." Jack said and then stood up, looking down at the older man.

Spencer shook his head while he kept his gaze on his stomach. "I'm not scared of you."

"Huh, of course you're not, you always move away from me like that, I just never fucking noticed." Jack said calmly and then walked towards the bathroom. "I'll clean up in here, you should sleep." He didn't wait for the other man to say anything before he walked into the bathroom. He looked around the room. He wanted nothing more than to leave and go home...but Spencer looked ill, he was so pale, he couldn't leave him like that.

******

_A few days later. _

Jack was sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, watching him sleep. Spencer was laid on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Jack moved a couple of strands of hair out of the older man's face. He hadn't been home since he came to Spencer's apartment...he had stayed over to look after him, although every time he tried to touch him the older man would flinch away...especially when he tried to touch his stomach.

He stroked Spencer's face gently, he then pulled the bed cover gently down and looked at Spencer's stomach. He moved his hand away from Spencer's face and pressed it lightly to his stomach, rubbing gentle circles. _'Why don't you want me touching you? What could I have done, that's so bad?' _

Spencer's eyes fluttered slowly open and Jack could tell he was still half asleep, because he smiled at Jack. Jack pressed his hand slightly harder on his stomach...and he could see it in his eyes the moment Spencer realised what was going on.

"W-what're you doing?" Spencer asked as he tried to pull away from Jack.

Jack sighed, rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. "Nothing. You hungry? I'll make you a sandwich."

Spencer pushed himself up into a sitting position, his arms wrapped around his stomach. _'Jack never had a family...until he moved in with Evelyn and his brothers, maybe he won't react so...who am I kidding? This isn't natural, he won't accept it...and even if he did, I'm sure his brothers would change his mind...it's not as if they would be happy for him...for us.' _He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. _'There is no _us_, Spencer...it's just me and then there's Jack. No us.' _He moved his hand as heard Jack walk into the room.

Jack put the plate and glass he was carrying down onto the desk and rushed over to the bed, kneeling down next to it. "Why're you crying?" He asked and used his thumb to rub to get rid of the tears. Spencer hadn't even realised he was crying. Jack sighed, slightly frustrated. "You're face is way too damn cute to be stained by tears..."

Before Spencer realised what he was doing, he threw himself off of the bed and onto Jack, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck and knocking them both to the floor. Immediately Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and sat up, keeping Spencer on his lap. He tightened his grip on Spencer's waist as he felt him sobbing. "Spence, I don't know what's going on inside that brain of yours, but I want you to know...I'm always gonna be here for you, always. Even when you decide you don't wanna be my friend anymore or when you won't let me screw you anymore..." He said and stifled a laugh as he tightened his grip on Spencer's waist. "I'm always gonna be here for you...I swear." He said and let a tear slip from his eye. He loved Spencer so much, it hurt saying that he'd be there for him if he didn't want him around anymore...even though he would be.

Spencer pulled his head away from Jack's shoulder and moved it so he could see the younger's face clearly, his arms were still wrapped around his neck. "Jack, I always want you with me...but what I haven't told you, could make you literally run from me and never come back." He said as more light tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jack moved his hand to wipe the tears away again and then moved his hair behind his ears, out of his face. "Weren't you listening? I am _never _gonna leave you."

Spencer knew Jack could take that back when he found out what his secret was...but hearing Jack say he wasn't going to go anywhere gave him a little bit of hope. Hope that maybe Jack wouldn't run away. He moved his hands and gripped tightly at Jack's shoulders. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

"I'm pregnant."

Jack's face stayed his same soft and worried expression before changing...his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. There was only one thought running through his head: _Spencer is pregnant, Spencer is pregnant, Spencer is pregnant_...

"J-J-Jackie, please...say s-something..."

Jack didn't hear Spencer, he was too busy thinking. _'Spencer is pregnant...and it's my baby. It is my baby, right? Wait, of course it is, Spencer's only ever slept with me and one other person, that guy he works with Derek or whatever...so, he's pregnant, he's having a baby, he's having _my_ baby! How is that even possible? Oh, I don't care! He's having _my_ baby!' _

"J-Jackie..."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Spencer. The older man had a very worried expression on his face and his cheeks were red. Jack looked down at Spencer's stomach, he slowly placed his hand over Spencer's on his stomach. "You're pregnant...you're having a baby..."

"No." Spencer whispered.

Jack's head shot back up to look at the older man's face. He couldn't possibly be thinking of getting rid of his child, could he?

"_We're _having a baby." Spencer whispered and his tone made him sound as if he wasn't sure he should have said it.

Jack raised his hands to cup Spencer's face. He pulled the other man's face to his and pressed their lips together, sweetly, gently, lovingly. He pulled away and smiled widely at Spencer. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!" He said happily and he could see the worried look leave Spencer's face and a relieved one take its place. He pushed Spencer backwards, his back was bent over the edge of the bed, still sitting on Jack's lap as he leaned over him. Jack pressed his lips to Spencer's feverishly and he pressed his body hard against the one that was now carrying his child. He smiled against Spencer's lips and slid a hand between their bodies, he rubbed gently at Spencer's stomach for a long while as their kiss continued and deepened...he moved his hand further down and grabbed Spencer's groin tightly.

Spencer pulled away from Jack's lips, he rested his forehead on the other's. "S-s-so you're not mad?" He asked, panting lightly.

Jack gave him a soft look. "How could I be mad? We're having a baby, I'm gonna be a Dad!" He smiled.

Spencer smiled softly and tears started to fill his eyes. "I-I was so worried you were going to be mad...o-or hate me...o-or-..." He was cut off when Jack pressed his lips lightly against his.

"How could I be mad at you for been Pregnant?" Jack asked and pulled Spencer closer to him, wrapping his arms back around his waist. "I don't know if you've realised this, but it takes two to make a baby." He grinned. "It's hardly your fault, y'know seen as I'm the one that stuck my dic-..."

"_Jack_!" Spencer exclaimed as his face turned bright red.

Jack grinned and started to grind his lower half against the other's. "Oh, come on, I know you like it really..." He leaned in and moved his mouth closer to Spencer's ear. "...when I talk dirty."

Spencer made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a moan.

"See?" Jack smirked and he gently laid Spencer on his back on the floor, straddling his hips. He pushed the bottom of Spencer's shirt all the way up to his chest and then slowly and gently trailed his hand back down to his stomach, letting it rest there.

Spencer smiled softly, even though he found his lower half getting hotter as Jack sat was on his crotch and moving slightly as he rubbed his stomach lovingly. "You...you're really happy about this, aren't you?"

Jack smiled widely down at Spencer's stomach, his hand moving in soft gentle circles. "You bet I am. I never thought I'd be able to have this..." His eyes flashed up to Spencer's face and then back down to his stomach.

"A child? W-why not?" Spencer asked confused.

Jack looked back up to Spencer's face. "Well...I always figured I'd be chasing after you, I'd be too busy to get someone knocked up." He smirked.

"C-chasing after me?"

"I kinda planned on spending my life trying to get you to notice me..." Jack leaned forward –his hand still on Spencer's stomach- and pressed his lips against the older man's. They stayed in that position for a while, the kiss turning from light to deep and passionate. He pulled away and smiled down at Spencer. "I love you...and I am so psyched we're having a baby!" He said and then kissed Spencer again.

"W-wait, what was that first part again?" Spencer asked, slightly shocked.

"What, I love you?"

"Yeah, t-that."

"Oh, okay...I love you."

Spencer's eyes widened and his hand unconsciously moved to cover Jack's on his stomach. "You do?" Jack grinned and nodded. "Y-you're not...s-saying that because of t-the baby, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that."

Spencer smiled contently. "No, you wouldn't." He gripped tightly at Jack's hand. "I-I love you too."

"Wait, you're not just saying that because of the baby, are you?" Jack said jokingly.

Spencer frowned. "Why would I do that? I'm the one that's pregnant, I have no reason to lie so you'll stay with me..."

Jack smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Spencer smiled back.

Jack grinned and gave him a quick kiss before moving his face down to Spencer's stomach, he moved their hands and kissed the still flat stomach. "And I love you too." He kissed it again. "Yes, I do."

Spencer stroked Jack's hair as he continued to kiss his stomach and whisper how much he and Spencer both loved their unborn baby and how much they were going to look after it together.

"We'll look after you better than anyone else ever could." Jack asked as he rested his chin lightly on Spencer's stomach, looking up at his face. "Even if your Daddy and his brothers are apparently criminals and your Mommy is a genius, isn't that right, Spence?"

"Yeah, we will." Spencer said, pretending he didn't hear the last part of what Jack said.

"Going on to another subject, kind of...can we still do it?" Jack asked bluntly, smiling.

Spencer laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we can still sleep together."

"Can we do it now?" Jack asked, moving back up Spencer's body to his face.

"You've been sitting on me, rubbing against me every time you moved even only slightly...and you're asking?" Spencer asked smiling. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together as Jack started to grind their hips.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving! :D

Okay, so Jack was like really happy about Spencer been pregnant, but what will Spencer's friends and Jack's brothers think?


	5. Chapter 5: 5AM Wake Up Call

Jack rolled over onto his back, stretching his arm out over to the bedside table and feeling around for his cell phone that was playing a song he couldn't even remember setting as his ringtone. He opened his eyes lazily and slowly to look at the caller ID...he had to squint to see it, it was pitch black in the room and there was only a small light coming from the phone. He sighed as he saw the name and then clicked to red phone button, disconnecting the call. He dropped his phone onto the table and rolled back onto his side, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and pulling him close.

Spencer sighed contently and pressed his hands against Jack's chest, keeping them warm. "Hmm..." He smiled into the crook of Jack's neck. "Was that Bobby again?"

Jack smiled as he felt Spencer's lips brush against his neck as he spoke. "Yeah." He said lazily.

"It's been three weeks Jack, if you don't go home to see them or at least answer your phone they are eventually going to come around here..."

"How can you...say so much...you just woke up..." Jack whined jokingly.

Spencer smiled and kissed Jack's neck. "You know I'm right." He said and kissed his neck again.

"Yeah, I know." The younger man said quietly. "But I don't wanna talk to 'em." He whined.

"Why not? You usually can't go a full week without talking to Bobby at least once." Spencer said quietly, the tiniest hint of jealousy in his tone. He wasn't sure why it had come out that way, he wasn't jealous of Jack and Bobby's relationship...he never had been. He was glad Jack was close to his family, especially after every thing he had been through.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I know. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"It sounded like it." He grinned.

"Well, I'm not."

"Good. 'Cause there's no reason to be." Jack said and rolled over onto his back, dragging Spencer on top of him. He smiled as he heard Spencer laugh out of shock.

"I know." Spencer smiled. He gasped as he felt Jack's hands slide down from his waist to his bum. He smiled and moved his face down towards Jack's, but just as their lips touched Spencer's phone rang. He pulled away from Jack's face and went to move across the bed, but Jack didn't let go so he had to struggle to reach his phone as Jack clung to his waist and laughed at his attempt. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Hotch?"

"_Reid, we have a case. I need you at the office as soon as you can get here." _

Spencer laughed as he felt Jack tickle him slightly. He used his hand to cover his mouth as he glared at his younger lover.

"_Reid, everything okay?" _Hotch asked in a concerned and slightly confused tone.

"Yes, everything's fine, sorry. I'll be there right away-..." Spencer started but stopped automatically as he heard Jackie talking.

"But Spence!" He whined playfully.

Spencer knew Jack was doing that on purpose, he knew that Jack wasn't too happy about the fact that his work colleagues/friends didn't know about him...or the baby.

"_Reid...?" _

"Err, I'll be right there!" He said quickly and hung up. He turned to look at Jack. "What was that for?" He asked as he climbed back onto Jack and then over him, climbing off of the bed.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno."

"_Jack_..." Spencer walked over to his draws and grabbed his cloths. "You know why I don't want to tell them yet..."

Jack spread out on his back on the bed. "Oh, yeah, your boss'll kick you off the team...right?"

"He won't _kick_ me off the team, he'll make me leave before I actually have to and all of them will ask me questions all the time, because that's what they're like." Spencer said as he pulled his brown sweater vest on over his shirt. "They're always saying how much they care...but I don't like them worrying over me, and they will worry...it'll be the same as it was after I was taken by Tobias, they'll worry, they'll ask question and they'll be watching me every minute of everyday."

"I know...I'm sorry." Jack said and laid his arm over his eyes.

Spencer walked over to him and pressed his lips against Jack's, lightly. "You don't have to apologise."

Jack moved his arm from his face and looked up at Spencer. "You want a lift, yeah?"

Spencer smiled. "You sure?"

Jack nodded and climbed off the bed, rubbing Spencer's stomach before moving away and grabbing his cloths from the floor. He threw them on quickly and followed Spencer into the bathroom.

******

"It's still dark out?" Jack asked as they climbed into the car.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Well, it doesn't get light until seven am. It's only five-thirty."

Jack started the car and something clicked: he always gave Spencer a lift to work, so that was why he had asked if he was sure about the lift, because it was so early.

They sat in silence for most of the way there.

Jack stopped as the traffic light turned red. He turned his head to look at Spencer's stomach. "You're not showing yet, is that normal?"

Spencer smiled down at his stomach as he used his hand to rub at it. "I went to see the doctor...you know when I wasn't answering your calls...he said that because I'm a man the pregnancy will be different than a woman's would be. He said I won't start showing until I'm about three or four months, I'm only about a month and half." He told him and looked at Jack. "He also said when woman are about seven or eight months they start getting...erm..."

Jack looked up at Spencer's face. "Getting what?"

Spencer could feel his face heat up and he turned to look out of the window. "You know, they start getting really..."

"Horny?" Jack asked, grinning. Spencer nodded, still looking out of the window. "So when're you gonna get like that?" He asked as the light turned green and he set off.

"The doctor said about five or six months..." Spencer said quietly.

"So, soon then..." Jack smiled widely. "Awesome!"

Spencer turned to look at Jack and smiled shyly, his face still bright red.

******

Spencer opened the car door and was about to get out when he stopped and looked at Jack. "You should phone your brother's today...and tell them why you haven't been home." He said and climbed out of the car.

Jack got out of the car quickly and ran around the front of it to Spencer. "You mean...I can tell them about the baby?"

"If you want to...but you know they're not gonna be as happy as you are about the baby, don't you?" Spencer told him.

Jack used his hands to cup Spencer's face, he rested their foreheads together. "They will be. I promise ya'...they'll love our little baby just as much as we do." He smiled.

"I-I have to get to work." Spencer said and pulled away from Jack. Jack turned to watch him go, but grabbed his wrist and pulled Spencer close to him.

"W-what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spencer's quickly and gently, knowing Spencer didn't like kissing out side of where he worked...or hugging, or showing that they were together at all. "I'll pick you up, so phone me."

Spencer's face was red again. He nodded and hurried off towards the main entrance.

******

"Hey, pretty boy..." Morgan smiled as he walked over to his desk.

"Oh, hey Morgan." Spencer smiled back. "Hey, do you know where Hotch is?"

"He had to go out somewhere. Said he'd be back soon..."

Spencer frowned in confusion. "Hotch never goes out when we have a case..."

"Yeah, well, turns out the case was a false alarm. Anyway, he'll be back soon...what's all the questions for?" Morgan asked, leaning over the table to look closer at Spencer.

"I just...there's something I need to tell him, that's all." Spencer said and grabbed one of the few files that were sat on his desk.

Morgan noticed that they were reports from a case they had taken a few days ago. "Hey, why haven't you done those yet? You're always the first to finish a report."

"I was just tired the other day, so I left them."

"Oh. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Spencer looked up from the file on his desk to Morgan. "Since when do you ask if you can ask a question?"

Morgan smiled. "It's probably...well, it's a personal question."

Spencer nodded. "Okay...but if I don't like it, I'm not answering."

Morgan nodded. "Who's the kid that always drops you off and picks you up?"

Spencer stayed quiet, he wasn't sure how to answer...he didn't want to say Jack was no one, but he didn't want to say who he was without talking to Hotch first. "He, err...he's my friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Spencer said and nodded. "We, err, we've been friends for years." He smiled and turned back to his files.

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"Jack Mer-...Jack, his name is Jack." Spencer said. He knew Morgan would more than likely have Garcia look him up if he gave him a full name...and although Jack was the sweetest and best behaved –after Jeremiah- out of his brothers, he was still a Mercer and he was no angel.

"Jack wha-..." Morgan started but was cut off as Spencer stood from his chair and walked quickly over to Hotch, who had just walked into the office.

"H-Hotch, can I have a-a word?"

Hotch frowned, confused and concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I, err, there's something I need to tell you...i-in private."

"We'll talk in my office." Hotch said and led the way.

******

"Jackie, this had better be good. You don't call for three fucking weeks and now you tell me I have to sit 'coz you got something to tell me." Bobby yelled. "And it's eight in the fucking morning!"

"Bobby, please shut the fuck up. It's important!" Jack yelled back.

"If it's important, where the hell's Angel and Jerry?"

"I wanted to tell you first...I'll tell them after." Jack said, he had wanted to tell Bobby his news practically the moment he had found out...but he had to look after Spence.

Bobby sighed and sat down on the old couch. "Okay, Jackie...if it's that important, go on."

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and faving!

Okay so what do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6: Telling

"Okay, Jackie...if it's that important, go on."

Jack was glad that his brother had calmed down because he had said it was important, he knew Bobby liked to pretended he didn't care but when it came to Jack he couldn't do that...if something was worrying Jack it made Bobby worry and if something was important to Jack it was important to Bobby too. Jack knew this.

"Well Jackie, what's so important?" Bobby asked, his tone had gone from yelling to one full of concern.

Jack was glad he was finally able to tell his brother he was going to be a Dad, but he was so nervous he was sure he was going to throw up. He knew his brother would be happy for him –Bobby was always happy for Jack when he was happy- but there was something in the back of his mind asking, _'What if he's not happy? Just like Spence said. What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? Or with me anymore?' _He couldn't bare the thought of Bobby not wanting him around anymore. "You...you have to promise me you'll still be my big brother." Jack blurted out without realising what he was saying.

Bobby held back a laugh. "You know how childish you sound?"

"I don't care; I'm the kid in your eyes anyway, aren't I? S-so just promise me Bobby."

Bobby stood from the sofa and looked Jack in the eyes. "Jackie, you'll always be my brother no matter what you do, man. So tell me what has you so worked up..."

"Right, okay. Well, you know I like Spence, right?"

"Jackie, it's kinda hard not to." Bobby had been the first –and only- person Jack had actually told how much he liked Spencer. When he had told him, Bobby had just said he already knew he liked Spencer...and that it was okay, it didn't matter if he liked boys or girls, he was still his little brother, even if he really was a fairy.

"Well, we're kinda together."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "That's good, kinda wondered when it was gonna happen...y'know with you two fucking none stop that time he came over, but that's not what you wanted to tell me though, is it?"

"How'd you know about that?" Jack asked completely shocked, he had been so sure that not one of his brothers knew what he and Spencer had done that night.

Bobby chuckled. "I could hear him practically screaming your name, Jackie, and then when you finally got your ass up, you had this big grin on your face all fucking day!"

"O-oh..."

Bobby sighed. "Jackie, I don't give a fuck who you screw, I've told you before...and anyway, he's good for you. You're happy around him." He scratched the back of his head; he really wasn't used to this. "You're good together. You always have been." Jack smiled at him. "Now what the fuck else do you wanna say, you fairy." He asked as he punched Jack's arm playfully and then walked towards the kitchen.

Jack followed Bobby into the kitchen. He waited until Bobby turned towards the cupboards, meaning he was facing away from him...to say what he had come here to say. "Spencer's pregnant."

******

Spencer shut the door behind him and watched Hotch sit down in his chair. Hotch looked over at him standing in front of the door. "Reid, you can sit down." He said motioning to the chair opposite his.

"I'd rather stand, if that's okay, Hotch."

"Reid, is everything okay? You've been acting a little strange the past few weeks."

"No, erm, yeah, I mean I don't know." Spencer said as he slowly walked over to the chair in front of Hotch's desk, standing behind the chair and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Hotch gave the youngest member of his team a concerned look. "You need to tell me what's wrong, Reid, if you don't I can't help you."

"I, err, I'm going to need some time off in about two months..." Spencer told his boss, his eyes kept flashing to various places in the room and then back to Hotch again.

"Okay, that's fine, I mean you haven't used any of your holiday time at all...but, can I ask why?" Hotch asked leaning back in his chair.

"I, err, I'm kinda...erm, I'm just a little bit..." He smiled and huffed a laugh as he used his right hand to cover his eyes nervously. He hadn't thought it would be so hard to tell Hotch that he was pregnant, for some strange reason he thought it was going to be easy.

"Pregnant?" Hotch inquired.

Spencer tensed immediately and his hand dropped down to his side. "W-w-what?"

Hotch smiled softly and stood from his chair, walking around to the front of his desk and leaning against it. "That's why you need time off, because you're pregnant, right?"

Spencer looked away, embarrassed. "Y-yeah...but h-how did you kn-know?"

"Reid, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's not that un-common, male pregnancies, not anymore, it's happening a lot lately." Hotch started, trying to make the younger man feel better. Spencer turned his head to look at his boss. "I could tell there was something...when something bothers you, you usually wrap your arms across your chest, but recently you've been wrapping them around your stomach, as if protecting something...your baby, to be exact." Hotch smiled.

"So, it is okay, to take some time of?" Spencer asked shyly.

Hotch laughed lightly. "I'm hardly gonna make you work, am I?"

Spencer smiled. "Guess not."

"Just tell me when you need to leave...and don't worry your job will be here when you get back."

"Thanks, Hotch." Spencer smiled gratefully and walked towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing, Reid..."

Spencer turned to look back at Hotch. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

Spencer's face turned red immediately and he smiled shyly, before leaving his bosses office.

******

"Spencer's pregnant."

Bobby turned to face his younger brother. He laughed. "Very funny, Jackie."

Jack glared at Bobby. "I'm serious, Bobby. Spence is pregnant."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the kitchen's work surface. "Sure he is, Jackie-boy, sure he is."

Jack's glare deepened, he couldn't understand why Bobby didn't believe him...why would he joke about something like that? "I'm fucking serious, Bobby! Spencer's pregnant!" He yelled at his older brother.

Bobby watched his brother closely, Jack was so angry that he didn't believe him. He frowned, uncertain. "You...you're not joking, are you?"

Jack sighed, angrily. "No, I'm not!"

"Is it yours?"

"Yes the baby's mine!" Jack yelled, outraged, how could Bobby even think it was someone else's?

"How is that even possible?" Bobby asked. "He is a guy, right? I mean he wasn't a woman at some stage of his life, right?" He chuckled.

"What the fuck, Bobby!?" Jack yelled, shocking his older brother. "How can you even-!...Why would you-!...Urgh, you're such a fucking ass, Bobby!" He was so angry and upset with his brother that he couldn't even think of what to say, so he stormed out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the hall. He was about to open the door, when he felt Bobby grab his arm.

"Jackie, you can't be that mad at me. I mean come on, what did you want me to say? You just told me the guy you're screwing is pregnant! What the fuck am I supposed to say!? It's hardly natural, is it?" Bobby argued.

Jack tore his arm out of Bobby's grip and took a step closer to him, getting in Bobby's face. "Spencer is not just _some guy_ I'm _fucking_, he's my boyfriend, partner, lover, whatever the fuck you wanna call it! And it's been in the news plenty of times lately, men can get pregnant, it's becoming natural!" He yelled angrily. He sighed. "And you're my brother, Bobby, I'm having a baby...you're supposed to be happy for me. Haven't you always said that no matter what I do you'll always be my brother?"

"Jackie, I'm still your brother, just because I find it a little weird that yo-!"

"I thought out of all three of my brothers, you'd be the happiest for me. I thought you'd be the one that didn't crack jokes, didn't ask questions about the complicated stuff...I thought you'd be the one that was happy that _I'm _gonna be a Dad, that _I'm_ gonna be raising a kid who won't have to go through anything like any of us did. I really thought you'd be so happy for me." Jack ignored how stupid he felt at the minute because everything he was saying was true...he had been so happy when Spence said he could tell Bobby, now he wished he hadn't bothered.

"Jackie..." Bobby started softly.

"Don't bother, Bobby...just don't fucking bother." Jack said and walked out of the front door.

******

Spencer was sat at his desk, working on some of the reports he had left over from various cases. "Morgan, what is it? You've been staring at me since I came out of Hotch's office..." He said as he continued to type at the keys on his keyboard.

"Huh? Oh, right...what were you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"In Hotch's office?"

"Yeah, in Hotch's office. You're taking some time off, right?"

Spencer sighed and turned to look over at Morgan. "Yes, I'm taking some time off...in a few months."

"How long for? Why?"

"Not that is has anything to do with you, Morgan, but I'll be away for a few months and-..."

"A few months!? What for?" Morgan practically yelled.

"Morgan, please, stop yelling!" Spencer shushed him. Before either one of them could say anything else, Spencer's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the ID and flipped it open quickly. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Spence..."_ Jack said.

Spencer frowned, concerned. He had always been able to tell when Jack had been drinking just by listening to him talk...and he could tell that he had been drinking now. "Jackie, you've been drinking, haven't you?"

"_I'm allowed to drink, Spence, you're the one that's pre-..." _

"Okay, Jackie, where are you?"

"_Why? You gonna come get me?"_

"Yes, now where are you? Please, Jackie..."

Jack sighed. _"I'm in the parking lot outside...you still coming?" _

"Yeah, just stay there, Jackie." Spencer shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he stood from his chair. "If Hotch asks, I'm just outside, I won't be long." He said and then set off quickly towards the glass doors.

"Reid, wait, what's up?" Morgan said and followed his younger friend.

******

"Jackie." Spencer called as he walked quickly over to the car. Jack was sat on the hood of his car, which was parked at the end of the main car park. The younger man had a can in his hand and Spencer could see a few of them piled on the passenger's seat through the front window. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"You were right..." Jack said and took a swig of beer from his can.

Spencer placed his hands on Jack's knees, forgetting Morgan had followed him and was standing close by. "About what? Jackie, what's wrong?" Jackie took another drink. "Jackie. Talk to me..." He said and leaned closer to his lovers face.

"Bobby. He wasn't happy...he said it was unnatural and he wasn't happy about it!" Jack yelled.

"Jackie..." Spencer said softly, he didn't see Morgan tense as Jack yelled at him...Morgan didn't know Jack, so he didn't know if he was a violent drunk or not, but he was not going to let him hurt Reid. "Jackie, it'll be okay. We'll get through this...just me and you if we have to, okay?" He moved his hands from Jack's knees and placed them on each side of his face.

Morgan knew instantly that Reid and Jack weren't just _friends_ –he had never seen Reid this intimate with anyone- and he couldn't understand why Reid wouldn't have just said that they were seeing each other. "You'll get through what? Reid, are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

Spencer turned to look at Morgan, he had forgotten he was still there. "Oh, err, n-no..."

"Hey, you're that Derek guy right?" Jack asked, looking at Derek almost angrily. "You fucked Spence, didn't you?"

"_Jack!_" Spencer yelled as his face flushed bright red.

Morgan looked from Spencer to Jack. "That was a long time ago..."

"Yeah, well we were together then..."

"Jack, no we weren't." Spencer said quietly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and pulled him in-between his legs. "Well you can't do him again, ever. 'Cause you see we're having a baby, so don't you even think about it, I'll kill you." He said in a dark tone that he only ever used when he was upset and drunk.

Morgan looked at Spencer –whose neck was twisted, so he could look at his older friend- with a confused look. "You're adopting a baby? Is that what the time off is for?"

Jack laughed loudly. "We're not adopting! He's pregnant!"

Morgan looked at Spencer, his face full of shock. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving! (Sorry for getting your hopes up,keikochan100, hope this chapter made up for it!)

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last chapter, I don't really know anything about pregnancies or anything so I'm just making it up as I go along, and I think that makes it more intresting anyway...but that's just what I think, lol.


	7. Chapter 7: A Favour

Spencer locked the front door behind him and walked over to the sofa, pulling Jack's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist. He started to walk towards the bedroom, pulling Jack with him. "Jack, I know you're upset...but you can't just show up at my work drunk and then threaten to kill...someone I work with..." He said as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

"But...he's not just someone...someone you work with, though is he?" Jack asked as his back hit the bed.

Spencer sighed and started to pull Jack's shirt off of him. "Jack, that was a long, long time ago...and we were not _seeing_ each other then, either." He dropped Jack's black and red shirt down onto the floor next to the bed.

"But we had slept together before...and then you slept with _him_." Jack said quietly as he watched Spencer undoing his jeans.

"Lift your butt up." Jack did as he was told and lifted up so Spencer could pull his jeans down to his ankles. Spencer knelt on the floor and started to undo Jack's boot laces. "I'm not getting into that with you, Jackie. You only brought it up so you wouldn't have to talk about what happened with Bobby." He tugged Jack's boots off and then his jeans.

"I'm sorry..." Jack mumbled.

Spencer looked up to find Jack had sat up and was looking down at him. "You don't have to say sorry, not because you're upset about what Bobby said."

"I wanted him to be so happy about our baby..." Jack said and he couldn't hold back the tears that filled his eyes. He reached his hands out to Spencer's face, but the older man grabbed his hands and stood up...Jack pulled him down onto his lap. He pressed his forehead to Spencer's chest. "I wanted him to be happy for us! For our baby!" He cried.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and hugged him close. "Don't worry, he'll come around. Bobby can't live without his little brother, right?"

Jack looked up to Spencer's face, he slid one of his hands up to the back of his head and pulled him down to him. He pressed his lips roughly against Spencer's. He laid down onto his back, pulling Spencer down with him...he rolled over, switching their positions so Spencer was the one on the bottom. "Spence...you're...never...gonna...leave me...right?" Jack asked in-between quick kisses.

"No." Spencer answered quickly and pulled Jack back down to kiss him again.

"You...promise?" He asked as he pulled Spencer's shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"Of...course." Spencer answered between kisses.

Jack undid Spencer's trousers and pulled them down quickly, Spencer kicked them off his feet and let them fall to the floor. He moved over Spencer so their groins were pressed together. "You have to tell me if I'm too heavy..." Jack told Spencer, he knew the older man didn't understand what he meant. "On your stomach. I don't want to hurt the baby, if I'm too heavy, we'll switch positions."

Spencer smiled up at Jack and caressed his face. "You're going to be a great Dad."

What Spencer said shocked Jack for a moment. He crashed his lips against Spencer's and started to grind their hips and groins together. He stopped moving against Spencer's now hard member and slipped his fingers between his legs, quickly sliding two fingers into his lovers opening.

Spencer gasped loudly.

Jack didn't wait for Spencer to adjust to the feeling -like he usually did- before he started to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole. He didn't even notice Spencer's hands clinging to his shoulders and his back arch up off the bed in pain and discomfort. He was too lost in his own thoughts and his own feelings. _'It's hardly natural, how could he say something like that!? And he had the fucking cheek to ask if it was mine!? As if Spencer would fuck someone else!' _Jack thought angrily as he shoved another finger into Spencer and started to scissor them, stretching the older man's entrance. He was so angry at Bobby, he was all he could think about, even now when he was supposed to be making love to Spencer.

"Ah! J-Jac-ah!"

'_Why couldn't he just be happy for us!' _Jack thought angrily as he unintentionally spread his fingers as far apart as he could.

"Ah! Jackie!"

Spencer's scream tore Jack from his thoughts with a shock. He looked down at his lovers face and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sp-Spence..."

"Uh, J-Jackie...p-pull out...y-y-you're hurting me..." Spencer whimpered.

Jack pulled his fingers out immediately. "Oh, shit..." He said and looked down at where his fingers had just been. Spencer was bleeding slightly. He had ripped Spencer's opening. His eyes widened. "Oh, fuck, Spence I am so sorry, I-I...I didn't..." He couldn't keep talking, trying to tell Spencer how sorry he was, when he saw his older lovers tear streaked face. He turned away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"J-Jackie..." Spencer whispered. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, he winced slightly at the pain that shot through his bum and lower back. He just sat and stared at Jack. _'This is about Bobby, isn't it?'_ He sighed and moved onto his knees, crawling over to Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, his chin resting on the younger man's left shoulder and his body pressed up against his back.

Jack closed his eyes, he could feel the slight bump of Spencer's stomach against his back. "Spencer, I am so sorry, I didn't...I would never hurt you..." He told him, his eyes still closed.

"I know Jackie, I know." Spencer said and leaned his head against Jack's. "It's about Bobby, right? That's why you were drinking, why you weren't paying attention just now..."

Jack nodded. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, pressing his face into his hands. Spencer kept himself pressed against Jack's back, so he was leaning over Jack's hunched back. "Yes." He said quietly as tears spilled from his eyes. "I love you so much and I just...and 'coz I'm so mad at Bobby I just hurt you really bad!"

"Jackie, its okay...it wasn't too bad. I'm okay, really." Spencer said and rubbed at Jack's shoulders.

"But I hurt you! You're bleeding, for fuck sake! And it's all because I was thinking about Bobby!"

Spencer moved back and tried to pull Jack around to face him. "Jackie, look at me." Jack slowly turned around to face Spencer. "I'm okay...and we'll sort this thing with Bobby out. So, please, stop worrying..." He said and pulled Jack's face close to his.

Jack leaned into Spencer's touch. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't lean on your stomach too hard, did I?" He asked as he rubbed the older man's slight bump of a stomach.

Spencer smiled softly. "No, you didn't, the baby's fine." He kissed Jack lightly and quickly. "Maybe...we should just sleep tonight?"

Jack nodded and watched as Spencer climbed under the covers and smiled at him. Usually Jack would have asked Spencer if he wanted help cleaning himself –the blood- but he just wanted to climb under the covers and wrap himself around Spencer.

******

_A week later_

Spencer was sat at his desk, his hand rubbing lightly at his stomach.

"You keep doing that, and everyone is gonna know." Morgan said and he stood next to Spencer's desk.

He looked up at his friend and smiled. He suddenly remembered Morgan's reaction when he found out he was pregnant.

* * *

_Morgan looked at Spencer, his face full of shock. "You're pregnant?"_

"_Erm...y-yea-n-no, err..." Spencer turned his head to look at Jack and frowned deeply. "Why would you-?" _

"_Reid, are you pregnant?" Morgan asked. _

"_Kind of, a little." _

_Morgan grinned at him. "A little? Reid, how can you be a _little_ pregnant?" Spencer looked down to the floor, embarrassed. "Hey, kid, I don't care. Well, it's not really anything to do with me-..." _

"_No, it's not." Jack interrupted. _

_Morgan ignored Jack and went on. "Like I said, it's got nothing to do with me...but you could'a told me, you know. I'm happy for you." He turned to look at Jack. "For both of you."_

_Jack frowned confused and looked away. Spencer knew he didn't understand why Morgan was happy for them and his brother wasn't. "Can we go home now?"_

_Spencer smiled at Morgan and led Jack to the passenger's seat. As he walked around to the drivers seat he mouthed the words, 'Thank-you' to Morgan. _

* * *

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right." He said and moved his hand away from his stomach. "Hey, Morgan, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, we finish in ten minutes...so could you drop me off somewhere, please?"

"Isn't Jack picking you up?" Morgan asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

Spencer shook his head. "No, I told him you were giving me a lift..." He said shyly.

Morgan smiled. "Oh, you did, did you? How'd you know I'd say yes?" He didn't wait for an answer as something occurred to him. "Wait, Jack was okay with it?"

Spencer nodded. "He'd been drinking the other night, he's not usually...he wouldn't have said what he did, if he was sober, he's not like that."

Morgan smiled. "I gathered as much. So, you want taking home?" Spencer shook his head. Morgan frowned, confused. "Where?"

"Jack's house, I need to talk to his brother."

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving! Especially keikochan100 and xXFreedom-ReaderXx, you guys have reviewed like every chapter, thank you so much!

Okay, so after the next chapter I think I'm going to be skipping forward a bit, you know so Spencer is a few months pregnant and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8: Brother

"You sure you should go see this Bobby guy?" Morgan asked as he drove out of the car park. "I mean, you haven't told Jack about going, have you?"

Spencer's hand was rubbing his stomach as he looked out of the front window of the car. "No, he doesn't. If I'd have told him I was planning on going to see his brother, he would have freaked and locked me in the apartment." He looked at Morgan and smiled widely.

Morgan frowned slightly. "He'd lock you in the apartment?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really like me staying around his brothers on my own. Well, it's just Bobby really..." Spencer told him.

"Why not?"

"Bobby's never really liked me, I guess. We just...I've always been the geek and well, Bobby was the total opposite. Sort of." Spencer shrugged.

"You sure you should go see him? Do you want me to go in with you?" Morgan asked as he turned down onto the street.

Spencer smiled. "No, I'll be okay...it's not as if he's ever hit me or anything. Oh, just pull up here."

Morgan slowed the car and pulled up at the side of the curb. "You don't sound so sure, has he hit you before?" Spencer shook his head. "Reid, has he hit you?"

"I was like fifthteen, it was years ago."

"I'm coming in with you." Morgan said and unbuckled his belt.

"No!" Spencer said quickly. "It's only a small chance that he'll speak to me anyway, if you come in with me, there's no way he'll talk."

"But, Reid!"

"I said no, Morgan."

"But, you're pregnant, what if he hits you?" Morgan asked, hoping that would change the younger man's mind.

"He is not going to hurt his baby brother's child, no matter how much he doesn't like me." Spencer said and climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut.

Morgan watched Spencer cross the road and then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. "Hey, Garcia, I need you to look someone up for me...I don't know their surnames, but I do have their first names and their address."

******

Spencer knocked on the door and it was opened within seconds. Bobby looked at Spencer slightly confused. "What're you doing here? Where's Jackie?"

"...I need to talk to you..." Spencer asked quietly. He couldn't help it, every time he was alone with Bobby he reverted back into the fourteen year old kid he was when he had first met the Mercer's. Bobby scared him, he always had.

Bobby looked at Spencer for a moment, before he let his eyes wonder down to his stomach. He turned around and walked into the house. "So where's Jackie? Does he know you're here?"

Spencer walked into the house and shut the door behind him, his hand on his stomach almost protectively. "He's at my apartment, probably, unless he went out...and no, he doesn't know I'm here."

"He won't be happy you know-..." Bobby started, but was interrupted by Spencer.

"He's not happy now." Bobby turned to look at the younger man. "He hasn't been himself since he came to talk to you..." Spencer started, he could see Bobby frowning at him, and so he looked away as he went on. "He's been acting weird, not himself...and it's your fault."

Bobby's frown quickly turned into a deadly glare. "_What_?"

Spencer looked at Bobby, he was scared...but he didn't care. Bobby had upset Jack for no reason and he was going to make sure Bobby realised that...no matter how scared he was. "You said things that really upset him...and why? Because you found out he was having a kid? It's stupid! Why would you upset him like that!?" He said loudly, he was almost shouting at the older man.

Bobby took a few steps closer to Spencer. "This has nothing to do with you! If I wanna upset Jackie, then I will! Stay the fuck out of it!"

"No!" Spencer yelled back at Bobby. "It has everything to do with me! I get it...the man pregnant thing freaks you out; you think it doesn't freak me out? And I'm the one that's pregnant! But it is still Jack's baby!" He yelled, even though he could see Bobby was clearly getting angrier by the minute. Spencer was about to say something else when Bobby grabbed his arms and shoved him roughly against the wall.

Bobby pressed his arm against Spencer's chest, making it so he couldn't move. "Who the fuck do you think you are yelling at _me_!?" He said in a somewhat dark and threatening tone. "In fact are you even fucking pregnant?" He said and used his free hand to pull Spencer's shirt up. He looked at his stomach...and he could no longer try to convince himself that Jackie had been lying. He could see the slight swelling that made the bump on Spencer's usually flat stomach.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Spencer said and squirmed under Bobby's arm.

Bobby let his arm fall down and he took a step back, away from Spencer. His gaze was still on Spencer's stomach as the younger man pulled his shirt back down. "Get out."

"A-are you going to talk to Jack?" Spencer asked nervously, he was scared that he had gone too far and that Bobby was way passed angry.

"I said get out."

"But Jack needs to know you still car-!"

"I said get the fuck out of my house!" Bobby yelled as he shoved Spencer out of the house and then slammed the door shut.

Spencer stood on the porch for a moment. He smiled lightly, Bobby would have usually kicked him out of the house roughly, and shouting at him...not shoved him out gently and yelled. He knew Bobby didn't do the first because he was thinking about the baby...so that must mean he had gotten through to him, right?

******

Spencer climbed into the black SUV. "Thanks for waiting Morgan. Do you think you could drop me off at home?"

"Mercer."

Spencer turned to look at Morgan, and then he looked away frustrated. "You got Garcia to look them up, didn't you?"

"So you know Jack has a criminal record...and the other three do as well."

The younger man sighed. "Of course I know. I've known them all for years...how could I not know about their records, Morgan. I can't believe you looked Jack up, why would you do that?"

"I wasn't looking for Jack at first, I was looking to find out about Bobby...and he has everything on his record. I mean, like everything Reid." Morgan said as he started the car.

"Yes, Morgan, I know. What I don't know is how you went onto Jack if you were looking at Bobby's file." Spencer said and started to rub gently at his stomach.

Morgan sighed. "Okay, so I was checking up on your boyfriend." He started. Spencer turned to look at him, a critical look on his face. "After Garcia told me what was on Bobby's file, I had to see what was on Jack's."

"Why?" Spencer asked, annoyed.

"Because, Reid, you're having a baby with him! I just wanted to know if he'd been in trouble for abuse or anything like that." Morgan explained.

"Abuse?" Spencer asked, outraged. "You think he's been hitting me!?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Reid! I just wanted to check." Morgan explained.

"Well, don't. It's not your place to be checking up on my boyfriend." Spencer said defensively.

"I...I was just trying to check you were safe, that's all." Morgan said quietly. Spencer looked out of the window, now he felt bad.

They had been sitting in silence for almost an hour now and they were about ten minutes away from Spencer's apartment. "So...Jack's been acting weird lately..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Bobby wasn't happy about the baby..." Spencer started. He could see the outraged look on Morgan's face. "I think it's because I'm a guy, I think it freaks him out...but he didn't have to upset Jack."

"So, how's he been acting weird?" Morgan asked.

"He was too busy thinking about Bobby when we were maki-...err, huh, never mind, he just keeps thinking Bobby's mad at him and he doesn't want to be his brother anymore..." Spencer leaned his head on the window. "Bobby is everything to Jack. If he loses Bobby...I think we're going to lose Jack." He said and rubbed his stomach.

Morgan pulled up outside the apartment complex where Spencer lived.

"Thanks for the lift Morgan." Spencer said as he climbed out of the car.

"Hey, Reid, if you need anything, no matter what time it is, phone me." Morgan said with a concerned look on his face.

Spencer smiled and was about to shut the door when he stopped. "Hey, Morgan...thanks for looking out for me. You're a good friend." He shut the door and walked towards the building.

******

_A few days later_

Spencer was sitting on the sofa, leaning on Jack, watching TV. He felt his stomach move. "Oh, wow..."

"What is it?" Jack asked as he sat up and leaned closer to Spencer. "You okay?"

"That is so freaky...give me your hand." He grabbed Jack's hand and pressed it to his stomach. "You feel that?"

"The baby's kicking?" Jack asked, smiling slightly. Spencer nodded and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's kicking over here too..." Spencer moved Jack's hand to the other side of his stomach and they could both feel the baby kicking. "How is the baby-..."

-Knock- -Knock-

"I'll get it." Jack said quietly and stood up from the sofa, walking over to the door.

'_Two weeks ago Jack would have been so happy about the baby kicking...he only just managed to smile.' _Spencer thought as he watched the younger man. Of course he knew why Jack hadn't been acting himself...he hadn't heard from Bobby since the last time he had gone home.

Jack pulled the door open. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Jackie." Bobby said as he pushed his way passed his younger brother and walked into the living room. Jack shut the door and followed his brother, a completely shocked but slightly happy look on his face. Spencer had a worried expression...he hadn't told Jack he had gone to see Bobby, or that the older man had held him against the wall.

"B-Bobby...what're you doing here?" Jack asked; his gaze completely focused on his older brother...even though Bobby's was on Spencer's stomach.

"You're starting to show..." Bobby said in a flat tone. Spencer nodded and rubbed his hand on the bump that was starting to show. "I, err...I came to talk to you." He said turning to look at Jack.

"Oh, err, I'll leave you both alone..." Spencer said as he started to get up from the sofa.

"Erm, no, I wanted to talk to both of you..." Bobby said quickly. Spencer sat back down slowly and pulled a face. "What's that for?" He asked defensively.

"The baby's kicking." Jack said quickly. "It freaks him out."

"Oh, right."

"You wanna feel?" Jack asked quietly, but his eyes showed how hopeful he was...even though Spencer's and Bobby's heads spun around to look at him.

"Erm...n-no, no, that's okay." Bobby had to turn to look at Spencer as he saw the disappointed look in Jack's eyes. He hated seeing that look on Jack...especially when it was aimed at him. "I came to say I'm sorry." He looked back at Jack and was glad to see the disappointment had gone and changed to shock. "I was shocked when you told me...and I guess I didn't quite believe you either. I just...I find it a little..."

"Weird? Strange? Kinda freaky?" Spencer suggested.

Bobby turned to look at him, he was sure Spencer was offended or angry but when he saw him smiling, he somehow knew that that was the younger man's first reaction too. "A little." He agreed. He turned to look at Jack again. "I wanna be apart of your kids life...my nephew, or niece...and I missed you, you fairy." He smiled.

Jack smiled back, widely. "Good." Bobby moved closer to Jack and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you too." Jack said and wrapped his arms around Bobby.

Spencer smiled, he knew that Jack was going to stop acting so strange and go back to his happy self again. His smile faded and he pulled another funny look.

Jack pulled away from Bobby. "Spence, you okay?"

"The baby's kicking again." He said as he shut his eyes and pulled another funny but slightly disgusted look.

Jack and Bobby laughed.

******

Jack climbed up onto the bed and then pulled the quilt over them. He pulled Spencer closer to him and wrapped himself around the older man, his arms around his waist and his legs around the others.

"Your mood's improved already." Spencer smiled into Jack's neck.

"What?"

"Since Bobby came in, you've been so much happier...I'm glad."

"Was I really in such a bad mood?"

"Hmm, yeah, kind of." Spencer laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be...I just can't help it, I always get like that when I argue with Bobby. I don't like it." He said as he tightened his grip on Spencer.

"I know." Spencer looked up at Jack and leaned closer. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Jack moved closer and pressed his lips to his lovers.

* * *

End of chapter 8!

Yes, it's working again! I have been trying to upload this for almost two days now...

I'm going to upload chap 9 now and I'm already working on chap 10. :D


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

_**3 Months later **_

_**(5 Months Pregnant)**_

Jack was holding Spencer's hand tightly as they walked out of the doctor's surgery. They stopped walking and stood in silence. Jack looked down at Spencer; he was wearing a shirt with a jumper that was at least two sizes too big for him (he didn't like showing his now visible bump in public), he was refusing to wear sweatpants so he was in a pair of dark brown trousers, he had bags under his eyes and his face was pale...Jack suspected it was from the news they had just gotten from the doctor. "Well, I wasn't expecting that...you?"

Spencer turned to look at Jack slowly. Jack smiled as if encouraging him to speak...he hadn't said a word since the doctor told them. "...No...no, I-I wasn't..." He said quietly and slowly.

Jack gave him a worried look. "Hey, don't you worry..." He started. He stood in front of Spencer, still holding his hand, and placed his free hand on his face. "...we'll be fine. All of us."

"How're we supposed to..."

"Hey, we'll be fine." Jack said again and smiled.

Jack could see the worry and fear in Spencer's eyes. "Twins, Jack! We're having twins! That means two babies, not one!" He said loudly.

"Spence, we can do this...don't worry, we can look after two babies. Hey, do you think we'll be able to tell them apart?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject a little.

Spencer's worried and fearful expression changed to a thoughtful one, Jack smiled. "There's no guarantee that they will be the same sex, one could be a girl and one could be a boy...and even if they are the same sex, it doesn't mean that they'll be identical twins." He started. "And even if they are identical they will have different traits...weather it's their hair colour, or the way they laugh or cry..."

Jack's smile widened. "Sounds like you've thought about twins."

"Not really, well, you remember the first time the baby kicked?" Spencer asked as Jack moved his hand to his bump. "It was kicking at one side and the other side of my stomach at the same time. I found that strange, so naturally the idea of twins crossed my mind."

Jack nodded. "So...you're okay with this?"

Spencer nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Jack smiled and bent forward to kiss Spencer. He pulled away, but kept his face close to Spencer's. "'Coz now we have to tell everyone we're having twins, not just one baby."

"When you say everyone...there's only three people who know about our baby." Jack gave him a confused frown. "Your brother, my boss and Morgan, you haven't told Jeremiah or Angel...and I haven't told anyone else at work."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Jack said and nodded. "Why haven't we told anyone else?"

Spencer sighed and started o walk towards the car, still holding hands with Jack. "After you told Bobby, we decided to wait to make sure the baby was okay before we told everybody." Jack nodded again. "But I guess we should tell everyone now we're having twins."

"Really?" Jack asked, obviously excited.

Spencer nodded as he climbed into the passenger's seat. He smiled at Jack, as he climbed into the seat. "Yeah..."

******

Spencer was laid on the bed on his back, his hands on his stomach. Jack walked into the room and placed the cup in his hand down onto the bedside table. He climbed over Spencer –who was laid close to the edge- and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Spencer nodded. "I was thinking."

"Well there's a change." Jack grinned. "About what?" He asked as he placed a hand on Spencer's stomach.

"We should tell the people who already know first about the twins." Spencer said as he placed one of his hands over Jack's.

"Yeah."

Spencer pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Jack. "You don't want to do it like that?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, we'll do it like that." Jack told him.

"You sure? I mean we can still tell everyone else on the same day, I just thought..."

"Spence, it's fine. We'll do it like that." Jack smiled. He climbed over Spencer's legs, kneeling over him. He pushed Spencer's shirt up and leaned down to kiss his stomach. "What do you want them to be?" He asked before he kissed his stomach again.

"You mean what gender?" Spencer asked. Jack nodded. "I don't really care, I just want them to be okay and healthy."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Why, what do you want them to be?"

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "One each: a boy and a girl. That'd be nice, apart from Mom I've never had a girl in my family...it'd be nice."

"Yeah...it would be nice to have one of each." Spencer smiled, but it faded. "What if they don't like me?"

Jack looked up at Spencer immediately. "_What_?"

"You know, when they're a little older, you know when they can talk or walk and stuff...what if they don't like me? I mean, I'm hardly someone kids could like, I'm a geek, Jackie."

"Stop that." Jack said in a demanding tone. "You don't think like that, not ever. Our kids are going to love you...and yes, you are a geek, but that's who you are...and everyone who knows you loves you. You know that." He said. He moved further up Spencer's body, so his head was hanging over Spencer's...but he made sure he didn't touch his stomach. "You can't ever think like that."

"But...I don't want them to dislike me." Spencer said as tears spilled from his eyes.

"They won't, they'll love you. Come on, you're their _Momma_." Jack said teasingly.

Spencer laughed shakily. "They are most defiantly not going to be calling me _Momma_, or anything else that suggests I'm a woman." He said as slow tears ran down his cheeks.

Jack laughed. "Well, they're not calling me Momma." He said and pressed his lips to Spencer's. The kiss quickly deepened and Jack pressed his lower have against Spencer's. He grinned as he felt the man beneath him moan into his mouth.

-Knock- -Knock-

Jack pulled away from Spencer's lips and groaned. "Just when things were getting good..."

Spencer laughed. "Oh, please, you say it like we haven't done it in ages."

"We haven't." Jack whined as he climbed off of the bed.

"Jack, last week is not ages ago."

"Yes it is." Jack whined as he walked out of the bedroom.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Hold on, hold on." Jack yelled as he got closer to the door. "Impatient bastard." He mumbled under his breath. He opened the door. He frowned deeply as he saw his brother's standing in front of him; Jeremiah and Angel were standing at the front, Bobby was standing behind them.

"It...kind of slipped out." Bobby said almost helplessly.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Cracker Jack, you little shit! Why didn't you tell us?" Angel yelled as he pushed Jack backwards into the apartment.

"Yeah, you told Bobby." Jerry added as he followed Angel into the apartment. Bobby shut the door behind him.

"Jack, who was at the do-?" Spencer asked as he walked out of the bedroom, he stopped and stared wide-eyed at Jack and his brother's standing in the hall between the door and the living room. He didn't know what he should do, so he panicked. "Erm, I-I'll wait in here." He said quickly and rushed back into the bedroom.

Jerry and Angel didn't know what to do or what to say, so they stared at the now empty space where Spencer had been moments ago. Bobby walked over to Jack. "He's gotten bigger."

"Well, he has two babies growing inside of him, he's gonna get a hell of a lot bigger." Jack said and then looked slowly at Bobby, smiling.

"Well, yeah...wait, bab_ies_?" Bobby asked, shocked.

Jack nodded. "Twins. We found out today at the docs."

"Twins!?" Angel exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go see the Mother..." Bobby said and headed down the hallway.

"Don't call him that! He doesn't like it." Jack yelled after him. He smiled; he was proud and so happy with Bobby...over the past few months his big brother had been trying hard to be there for Jack and for Spencer. He had been over to the apartment a few times, just to check they were okay...that made Jack so happy.

"So, why the hell didn't you tell us?" Angel asked as he clamped his hand on Jack's shoulder.

******

Bobby walked into Spencer's room and shut the door behind him, he leaned against it as he watched Spencer's head snap towards him. "Hey."

"B-Bobby? W-what're you doing in h-here?" Spencer asked nervously as he wrapped his arms around the bump that was his stomach...as if he was trying to hide it. "J-Jack's out t-there-..." He said quietly.

"Yeah...I know. I was out there, remember?" Bobby said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It was always the same. When Bobby came around, if Jack left Spencer and Bobby alone for even just a minute...everything got tense, awkward.

"O-oh, yeah." Spencer said quietly. "I-Is there something y-you want? I'm, err, kinda tired."

Bobby nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting on the end of the double bed. "...You, err, you okay?"

Spencer was slightly shocked, Bobby had asked if the baby (unknowingly babies) was okay, but he had never straight out asked if he was okay. He nodded. "Erm, y-yeah..."

"You sure? You look like you've been crying." Bobby asked and the room fell silent for a short while. "You 'n' cracker Jack been arguing?"

"What? No, no...it's nothing like that."

"Yeah? Then why you been crying?"

Spencer just wanted Bobby to go back into the living room with Jack and his other brothers...but he knew Bobby wouldn't do that, there was a reason he had come in to see him, weather it was just to see if he was okay or not...he didn't know yet. "I, err, I...was just been s-stupid, that's a-all."

"So you and Jackie haven't been arguing?" Bobby asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Me and Jackie don't argue."

Bobby smiled and stood up off the bed. "Good." He walked over to the door and looked back over at Spencer. "Erm...how're the bab_ies_?"

Spencer looked surprised, but then smiled. "Oh, he told you...that was quick."

"You know what Jackie's like." Bobby said and reached for the door handle.

"H-hey, Bobby...d-did you just come in h-here to see if...I-I was okay?" Spencer asked, looking down at his stomach...not daring to look over at Bobby.

"Yeah, you wish!" Bobby smirked and left the room.

Spencer smiled.

******

"How the fuck is that even possible!?" Angel yelled.

"Stop yelling." Jack said. "Spencer's probably asleep!"

"What, with Bobby in his room? That's not exactly right, is it?" Angel smirked. He knew exactly what Jack would do and think...even though Jack knew Bobby would never try it on with Spencer, he was Jack's...not someone he could have.

Jack turned around and was about to storm over to his and Spencer's room, when he saw Bobby walking towards him. Bobby placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Angel, stop that fucking shit, now!" He squeezed at Jack's shoulders. "Now that you guys know about the kids..."

"C'mon Angel, we're going...we'll let you guys rest. You've had a long day." Jerry said and tugged on Angel's arm. "We'll talk more about it later."

"What!?" Angel snapped as he followed Jerry towards the door.

"Wait! Y-you guys...the babies..." Jack mumbled, not been able to say what he wanted to straight out.

"Don't worry, Jackie. We're happy for you." Jerry said and smiled.

"Yeah, even if it is weird..." Angel said. Jerry smacked him around the head and gave him a look that said shut up.

"I'll catch you guys up." Bobby said and waved them out. "Hey, Jackie. What Angel said...don't you pay any attention to it."

"I'm not." Jack said quietly.

"Jackie, I know what you're like...you'll let it eat at you, thinking that I'm after Spencer...when I'm not, Jackie, I'm not." Bobby said urgently. He didn't want Jackie thinking he was after his boyfriend...and his kids when he wasn't. He knew what Jackie was like; he could be insecure about relationships and as soon as someone said something about it, he got it into his head and then it was hard to get it out of there.

"Bobby...you're my brother, I know –even if you were into guys- you wouldn't go after Spence, he's mine and _you_ wouldn't do that to me." Jack smiled softly. "You love me too much!" He grinned.

Bobby smirked back. "Yeah, you're right." He pulled Jack into a tight hug and pushed his brother away. "That's enough touchy feely stuff for one day." He smiled and then walked towards the door.

"Hey, Bobby...you gonna come back over soon, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll come see you next week or something." Bobby said and left.

Jack smiled and then walked to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Spencer; he was laid on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other arm stretched out to the side, his legs were spread apart and one was hanging off the side of the bed. Jack bent forward and kissed Spencer, at first he got no reaction...but Spencer started to kiss back as he slowly woke up. Jack pulled away slightly. "Are you trying to make me do you while you're asleep?" He grinned.

Spencer gave him a slightly confused look.

Jack placed his hand on the inside of Spencer's right thigh and moved it around to his left one, going slowly as his hand moved over his crotch. "Sleeping with your legs spread like this, what else am I supposed to do!" He grinned and grabbed Spencer's groin, tightly but gently.

Spencer's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Well, seen as I'm already laid like this, we might as well have some fun, haven't we?"

Jack grinned as he climbed up onto the bed, in-between Spencer's legs, his hand rubbing at his older lover's groin. "That's the best idea you have _ever_ had." He pressed his lips to Spencer's feverishly.

* * *

End of chapter 9!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Cots

_**1 Month and 2 Weeks later**_

_**(6 Months and 2 Weeks Pregnant)**_

"This really isn't...we can't accept these." Spencer said protesting to what Garcia had brought.

"Kid, listen, we've already told her you wouldn't take them, and guess what...she ain't listening." Morgan said as he motioned to himself and then to Kevin, who was standing close to Garcia. "So, you might as well keep 'em."

"Morgan, I can't just..." Spencer sighed and then looked over at Garcia. "Garcia, I can't accept these!"

"Yes you can genius boy. They are mine and Kevin's gifts to you and your boyfriend –who I still haven't met!- for your little twins." Garcia said, smiling brightly as usual.

"But, Garcia..." Spencer started, then sighed. He looked down at the two brown boxes with pictures of the cots that were inside of them. "Thank-you, Garcia...and you too Kevin." He smiled.

They both smiled at him. "You're very welcome, genius boy."

"You want them putting up?" Morgan asked, looking up at Spencer from his place on the couch.

"Yeah! We could put them up...oh, it could be like a surprise for Jack." Garcia said enthusiastically.

"Oh, no, n-no, you don't have to-..."

"Nonsense. Come on boys, we're putting them up." Garcia said and started to order Morgan and Kevin about to help her with the cots.

"O-okay..." Spencer said quietly. He wanted him and Jackie to be the ones to set up the cots...but how was he supposed to tell Garcia and the others that, especially when she was the one who had bought them...and was so excited about the twins. He smiled softly, he and Jack would just have to do everything else, jut the two of them. He walked over to the sofa and sat on the end seat, watching his three friends set up the first cot.

It was weird having them in his apartment; Hotch had made him leave for his time off when he was only just four months pregnant, so he hadn't seen them since. He had phoned JJ to tell her about the babies...he had also asked her and Morgan to be the ones to tell Emily and Rossi for him. He had found it embarrassing enough telling Hotch and her, he couldn't handle telling anyone else.

He put his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes. His other arm was wrapped around his stomach, as if trying to hide his bump. He drifted off into sleep.

******

Spencer's eyes opened slowly as he felt someone's hand on his knees, shaking it lightly. "Reid, hey, Reid...you gotta wake up man."

"Um, yeah...I'm up, I'm awake." Spencer said as he pushed himself up. He smiled as he saw one cot fully built and stood in the middle of the living room. "Oh, wow, look at that...you did it!" Spencer turned to look towards the front door as he heard it open. No, shutting.

Jack walked over to the living room and looked at Spencer, then the cot, then Morgan and the people he didn't know, and then back to Spencer with a confused expression.

"Jackie..." Spencer pushed himself up off of the sofa, slowly and carefully. "This is Garcia and Kevin." He said motioning to them. "And you know Morgan."

Morgan nodded at Jack and he nodded back with a quiet, "Hey." He looked at the cot and the box that wasn't open. "What's with the cot?"

"Oh, Garcia and-..." Spencer started but was interrupted.

"We thought genius boy and mystery boy –which is you by the way- might be too busy with all your doctors appointments and you thinking of baby names and stuff to go out and buy cots...so we thought we'd get you them. So, you wouldn't have to go through the trouble." Garcia smiled.

"I was just dragged over here to help set them up." Morgan told them, hands up in a somewhat defensive motion.

"You didn't have to do that, we're, err, we were gonna go get them." Jack said quietly.

"O-oh, we didn't mean you weren't. We was just trying to help, that's all." Garcia said quickly.

"Garcia, he knows...he's just-..."

"I'm just gonna...I've got something to do." Jack said and walked out of the living room and to their bedroom.

Spencer smiled. "He's not very good with people he doesn't really know. He was trying to say thanks."

"So...we didn't upset him? We didn't mean to take over or anything, we were just trying to help." Garcia told him.

"You keep saying _we_ but _I_ haven't done anything. I said you should ask first-..." Kevin started but stopped when Garcia turned to face him, a _'shut-up-now-or-I-will-destroy-you-computer-system-beyond-repair' _kind of look on her face. "I love you." He said in a kind of mock scared tone as he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, he's not mad or anything. Like I said, he's just not used to people he doesn't know." Spencer smiled and looked at the cot.

"Well, maybe we should get going? You probably need your rest." Morgan said and jerked his head towards the door at Garcia and Kevin.

"Yes. You need your rest genius boy." Garcia said and started towards the door, with Kevin and Morgan behind her. "We'll leave the other one for you and Jack to put up."

"Thanks Garcia."

They left the apartment but a second later Morgan popped his head around the door. "Remember, you need anything, you call me."

Spencer nodded. "I remember, Morgan." He smiled.

Morgan nodded and then left, shutting the door as he went.

"So, erm, you didn't want to wait to set up the cots?" Jack asked as he walked back into the living room.

Spencer looked at him as he sat back down on the sofa. "No, Garcia said it would be a surprise for you and she was so excited about setting it up and I didn't know how to say no after she'd bought them...and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

Jack walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Spencer. "What was with the _'mystery boy'_ thing?"

Spencer laughed and smiled. "That's what she calls you because she hadn't met you..."

"Oh, right, okay then."

Spencer moved to the side, leaning on Jack's side. He closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm around Jack and his left around his stomach. "I'm tired."

"I know...you wanna go to bed?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around him.

Spencer shook his head slightly. "I haven't seen you all day. I want to stay with you."

Jack couldn't help the smile that instantly spread across his face. "I can come to bed with you." He said and pulled Spencer closer to him, almost pulling him up onto his lap.

"Hmm...no, t-that's not fair, you've been coming to bed with me for the past few weeks. It's not fair."

"Don't be stupid. Come on, let's go to bed."

Spencer shook his head. "Let's just stay like this."

Jack pulled Spencer onto his lap and moved them around, so he was sat in Spencer's seat. He laid back so his shoulders were resting on the sofa's arm and he helped Spencer move and get comfy, he was laid on his side in-between Jack's legs and his head on the younger man's chest. Jack reached his arm down to Spencer's stomach and started to rub the bump gently.

"You're so comfy." Spencer said and tightened his arms around Jack's waist. "Even though you're so skinny."

"Like you can talk. _Usually_ you're thinner than me..."

Spencer laughed and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, usually."

"Don't worry, you're still just as hot." Jack grinned and placed his hand on Spencer's.

Spencer rolled over onto his back and tilted his head backwards at an angle, so he could see Jack's grinning face. "_Hot _is one thing I'm not...and one thing I have never been for that matter."

Jack's grin faded into a soft defensive look. "You've always been hot to me..."

Spencer smiled softly and crookedly. "You need your eyes testing...and then maybe you'll wake up and actually see what I look like."

Jack didn't say anything, he just stared at Spencer and rubbed his free hand up and down the older man's stretched and arched neck. He watched and smiled lovingly as Spencer's eyes shut and he breathed out deeply at Jack's touch.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Spencer said as he turned his hand –the one that was on his stomach- over and gripped tightly at Jack's.

"Yeah, I know you do." Jack squeezed Spencer's hand and with his hand that was stroking his neck, he moved it under the top of Spencer's shirt and started to rub at his chest. "But do ya' know what?" He asked quietly.

Spencer smiled more at Jack's touch. "What?"

"I love you more." Jack told him.

"I know."

"If you're not too tired, there's something I wanna do." Jack told him and moved his hand out from under Spencer's shirt.

Spencer's forehead creased slightly at the loss of Jack's touch. "What?"

"Sit up."

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Jack; he had a somewhat mischievous smile on his face. "Um, o-okay." Spencer started and tried to push himself up. "But...I might need your help with that."

Jack chuckled softly; he didn't want Spencer to think he was laughing at him. He helped push Spencer up and then he climbed off of the sofa and down onto the floor in-between Spencer's legs. He leaned forward and started to un-button his trousers.

"Erm, Jackie, w-what're you doing?"

"Just lean back and relax, Spence." Jack said and then pulled Spencer's semi-hard cock out from under his boxers. "You're not hard from me just stroking your chest, are you?" He grinned.

Spencer's cheeks heated up immediately and he looked away. "W-w-what're you going to do?"

"Oh, you are so hot." Jack said and leaned up to steal a quick kiss, before going back to his kneeling position and moving closer to Spencer's exposed cock. He slipped his tongue out slightly and licked at the tip of his lover's length. He looked up to see Spencer had closed his eyes, he smirked; he loved the way Spencer was so sensitive lately, just the slightest of touches and his eyes would close and his breathing would deepen. He slipped his mouth over the tip and down to the base of Spencer's hard member. He started to suck as he heard Spence moan.

"Uh, J-Jackie..." Spencer said as his head fell back against the headrest of the sofa.

Jack smirked and sucked harder and bobbed up and down faster. He felt Spencer's hand twined itself in his hair and softly push down unintentionally, asking Jack not to stop.

And Jack had no intention of stopping.

******

Spencer's eyes fluttered open and he quickly realised he was laid on the sofa.

"Hey, you're awake." Jack smiled. He walked over to Spencer and knelt down in front of him. "You feeling okay?" He asked as he caressed his cheek.

Spencer nodded. "I feel a little sick...and, err, I don't remember...erm, finishing what we were doing earlier..." He said, mumbling the last part quietly.

Jack grinned at him. "That's because you didn't." His grin widened as he watched Spencer's face flush with colour immediately. "Don't worry, I didn't stop because you fell asleep."

Spencer wasn't sure if Jack was joking or not, and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know if he was...so he decided not to ask. "Sorry. So, w-what have you been doing while I was sleeping?"

Jack kept his grin in place on his face as he jerked his head backwards. Spencer looked around him and smiled brightly. "You put it up! It looks amazing...wait, you painted them too?"

Jack nodded. "I know we don't _actually_ know what the twins are gonna be...but _I_ know we're having a boy and a girl. So, I painted one blue and one pink." He said as he pointed from the blue cot –that Morgan and Kevin had put up- and then to the pink one –that he had put up. "You like?"

"Yeah. They look amazing."

"I was thinking...if we do have a girl, can I pick her name?" Jack asked almost warily.

Spencer's bright smile dimmed down into a soft one as he looked at Jack. He knew exactly what name he wanted for their daughter. "Of course..." He said and leaned forward to press his head against Jack's. "But you realise if we have two boys, that name isn't going to work."

Jack smiled. "I know...but if we have two girls, neither is yours." Spencer gave him a confused look. "I know what name you wanna use if we have a boy..."

"You do?"

Jack nodded. "But don't worry...we're having a boy and a girl." He grinned.

* * *

End of chapter 10!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and faving!


	11. Chapter 11: Somthing's Wrong

_**1 Month and 1 Week later**_

_**(7 Months and 3 Weeks Pregnant) **_

"Aw, Jack, please...please, _please_..." Spencer begged. He was sat on the middle of their bed, his hands behind him propping himself up, and his legs spread wide.

'_If his bump wasn't so big right now, he would look so slutty...oh...' _Jack groaned silently as he felt heat building up in his groin. He looked over Spencer again, his bump really had gotten a lot bigger over the past month, it was even getting hard for him to hide it with the too-big-for-him sweaters that he would wear when he went out in public. His eyes continued to roam his lover's body...but ended up landing in-between Spencer's stretched legs.

"_Please_, Jackie..."

Jack climbed onto the bed and saw the smile that spread across Spencer's face immediately; he saw it disappear as he knelt in front of him...instead of touching him. "Spence, you know usually I'd fuck you at any chance I get...but..."

"But _what_?" Spencer practically snapped.

Jack had found that unlike every other pregnant person, Spencer didn't have mood swings...unless he wanted sex. "Spence, you're kinda big..."

"So you're not going to screw me because you think I look fat?"

"No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just mean it'll be easier for me to hurt you, the babies..." He said as he leaned forward and stroked Spencer's stomach.

"Aw, Jackie...you know if I sit like this..." Spencer said and moved himself so he was leaning on the bottom half of his back instead of sitting on his bum. "You don't have to lay on me, you can do me while you kneel..."

Jack smirked slightly; Spencer would never say anything like, _"...you can do me...", _if he wasn't so desperate for Jack to be in him. He moved closer to Spencer, stopping once he was kneeling in-between his legs.

Jack's smirk widened as he saw the pleading look on Spencer's face. Jack leaned over him, careful not to touch any part of his bump. "You have no idea how hot it is watching you beg me to fuck you..." He whispered into Spencer's mouth, before pressing their lips together. As he slipped his tongue into Spencer's mouth, he pulled his own boxers off and then tugged the other's off.

Jack knew how sensitive Spencer was at the moment, so he knew what was about to happen was going to be quick. He slid his hand between Spencer's legs and quickly found his opening, he pressed two fingers to it and quickly but gently slipped them into him.

Spencer moaned into Jack's mouth.

Jack smirked against the other's lips and then started pull his fingers out and then push them back in, soon his pace had quickened and roughened up a little. Spencer was panting and moaning and there was pre-cum leaking from his hardened cock.

"Jackie, please..."

Jack nodded and pulled his fingers out of Spencer. He lined himself up with Spencer's opening and then pushed in slowly. Spencer's back arched up off of the bed slightly as Jack pushed into him deeper and started to move slowly but hard.

* * *

_**(8 Months and 1 Week)**_

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jack asked as he watched Spencer grab something out of the fridge. "Will you let me do that..." He said and gently pulled Spencer away from the fridge.

"I can get a glass of juice, Jackie." Spencer told him.

"Just stay there, I'll do it." He said and poured the juice into the glass. "And you didn't answer me, will you be okay?"

Spencer sighed. "Jackie, you're only going into town...I can handle a few hours on my own." He said and smiled up at his partner.

"I know, but I don't like leaving you on your own..." Jack said quietly. Spencer was huge and looked like he was ready to drop at any minute...even though he still had three weeks to go.

Spencer smiled and kissed the side of Jack's mouth. Jack turned to look at Spencer. "I'll be fine. Now go, so you can get back."

Jack smiled slightly. "You sure you'll be okay? I mean I could get Bobby to come over-..."

"Jackie, go. I can look after myself for a while, so get out."

"Okay, okay." He kissed Spencer lightly and quickly, before going to the door, he paused.

"Jackie, get out!"

"I'm going!" He laughed and left the apartment. He stopped when he was outside the elevator, waiting for it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Bobby...can you do me a favour?"

******

Spencer walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock...it had only been twenty-minutes since Jack had left. He sighed and walked to the fridge. He stopped and gripped tightly with one hand at the work surface, his other hand on his stomach. "Ahh..." He moaned under his breath. He gasped and used his hand that was on his stomach to grip at the work surface...something was wrong. There were sharp pains shooting through his stomach.

"Ahh...J-Jackie..." He moaned again. "Ahh..." Tears spilled over his eyes from the pain in his stomach. "J-Jackie..." He tried to walk towards the living room, but he heard the front door open. "Jackie!"

"Nope, sorry. Jackie said I had to come over and watch you-..." Bobby stopped at the front of the living room and saw Spencer gripping at the work surface tightly as he bent forward over it slightly. "Spencer, what-?"

"Ahh...S-something's...something's wrong!" Spencer cried. He started to walk towards where Bobby was, clinging to the work surface for support. Bobby went to him and Spencer grabbed hold of his arm. "It hurts-...ah-ah...it's wrong..."

"I'll go get help." Bobby went to move away, but Spencer wrapped his arm around Bobby's neck...clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Don't leave me!" Spencer begged. "Please, don't go!"

"O-okay..." Bobby looked at Spencer, his eyes were wide and scared, his face was stained with old and new tears, and he was moaning under his breath to stop himself from screaming. "We need to get you to the hospital...can you walk if I help you?" Bobby had no idea what to do; he knew he wouldn't be able to carry Spencer all the way down to his car.

"I don't...k-know...ahh..." Spencer let his head fall into the crook of Bobby's neck. "...I-I want J-Jackie...w-w-where's Jackie?-Ahh..."

"Reid, your door's open!" A new voice shouted from the doorway. Bobby didn't know it, but Spencer did.

"M-Morgan-?"

Morgan walked into the apartment and saw Spencer wrapped around Bobby and he was crying. "Reid, what's wrong?" He said and rushed over to Reid and glanced at Bobby, doing his best not to just assume that he was the reason Reid was crying.

"You have a car?" Bobby asked; realising his car probably wasn't the best thing for Spencer to be riding around in his condition.

"Yeah, it's the black SUV parked outside." Morgan said and fished his keys out of his pocket, giving them to Bobby.

"I'll go start your car, you carry him down." Bobby said and gently passed Reid over to Morgan. He shot out of the apartment.

"Okay, Reid, I'm gonna pick you up now." Morgan said gently and wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder and the other under the back of his knees. He left the apartment.

"Ahh..." Spencer rested his head on Morgan's chest as the pain in his stomach continued. "...I-I want Jackie...w-where is h-he?..." He cried.

"I know you do, Reid...just hang on."

******

Morgan was driving down the street faster than the speed limits, with the sirens on. Spencer was sat on the back seat, leaning forward because of the pain in his stomach. Bobby was sat next to him, his arms wrapped around him, making sure he didn't fall forward.

"...H-have you...p-phoned Jackie, yet?..."

"Not yet, Reid." Morgan said.

"Ahh...w-why?..."

"Hey, we'll phone him when we get to the hospital. We gotta sort you out first." Bobby told him.

Spencer looked at Bobby, new tears rolling down his face. "...But I w-w-want Jack..."

"I know but you're just gonna have to-! Spencer!" Bobby yelled as the younger man's head fell forward and his body went limp.

"What's wrong with him!?" Morgan asked as he looked at the two men in the mirror.

"Drive faster, he's unconscious!" Bobby yelled and pulled Spencer's body to his, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

* * *

End of chapter 11!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving!


	12. Chapter 12: At The Hospital

Morgan was pacing up and down the hospital corridor. Bobby was sitting on one of the chairs, his leg bobbing up and down while he waited impatiently. They had been like that for the past thirty-minutes; they were waiting for the doctor to come out of the room they had taken Spencer into.

"Will you stop, it's fucking annoying!" Bobby said, referring to Morgan's pacing.

Morgan turned to look at Bobby. "If you're Jack's brother, why were you at Reid's apartment?"

Bobby smirked, knowing what Morgan was hinting at. "Don't even go there. Jack asked me to go check on him while he was out."

Morgan looked back at the doors Reid had been taken into. "Have you phoned Jack yet?"

"Of course I've phoned Jack, but he was an hour away from Spencer's apartment, and we're half-an-hour away, so it'll take him awhile." Bobby told him. "How long are they gonna fucking keep him in there?" He said and jerked his head in the direction of the doors.

"Until they get him stable I suppose." Morgan said. "Was he like that when you got there or was he-..." He started but stopped as the doctor came out of the room.

Bobby shot to his feet and went to the doctor, who had stopped close to Morgan. "How is he? And the kids, are they okay?" He asked before Morgan had the chance.

The doctor nodded. "He's stable, he's sleeping at the moment and the babies are fine."

"So what happened? Why was he in so much pain?" Morgan asked, concern covering his voice and face.

"He passed out due to the stress his body was under, because he's a male and pregnant his body is under much more stress than a woman's would be. He will have been told about this by his doctor and he will have been giving some narcotics to help with it...but..." The doctor paused for a moment. "But it seems he hasn't been taking them. It's alright though, like I said he's stable, we'll be keeping him in probably until he gives birth now though." A nurse ran up to the doctor and said something Morgan and Bobby couldn't hear. "Excuse me. Oh, you can go into see him, but let him rest." He said and walked off with the nurse.

They both walked into the hospital room. Spencer was laid asleep on the bed.

"If he's been given pills to help, why the fuck wouldn't he take 'em?" Bobby asked, he wasn't really asking Morgan, he was just wondering out loud.

"He won't take any kind of Narcotics." Morgan answered. Bobby looked at him and gave him a confused look. Morgan sighed, he knew it wasn't his place to tell Bobby this...but he was sure the other man would just get it out of Spencer anyway. "We were on a case a few years back, Reid was kidnapped and then he was tortured and drugged. He had a problem getting off the drugs, so now he won't take anything that you can get addicted to."

Bobby looked over at Spencer. "I wouldn't have thought he had a drug problem." He said. "He just...he's always been so good. I mean before he met Jackie he hadn't even been in detention before...never mind the fact that he didn't fuck anyone until he was twenty-..."

"Okay, I did not need to know that...so, just don't even go on with what you were saying."

Bobby smirked and laughed a little. "Like you didn't wanna know that-..." The door opened before Bobby could finish what he was saying. "Jackie..."

"How is he?" Jack rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding Spencer's hand. "What happened?"

"He's okay, don't worry." Morgan told him.

"But what happened?"

"He passed out because he wasn't taking the pills he was supposed to be." Bobby told him. "Did you know?"

Jack looked over at Bobby and then back at Spencer, stroking his face. "Yeah, I knew. He wouldn't tell me why...but when he said he couldn't take them he looked so scared, there was no way I could make him take 'em."

Morgan leaned against the window and sighed quietly; he thought Jack knew about Spencer's past addiction.

"So, are the twins okay?"

Bobby walked over and stood beside Jack. "Yeah, they're fine."

The doctor walked into the room and looked from Morgan to Bobby to Jack. He looked down to the sheets of paper he had on his clip board. "Erm...Jack Mercer?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, looking at the doctor.

"Can I have a word with you, outside please?"

Jack got off the bed and followed the doctor out into the hall.

******

Jack walked into the hospital room after spending twenty-minutes out in the hall with the doctor. He walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Morgan and Bobby looked at each other when Jack didn't say anything. "Hey, what did he say?" Bobby asked.

"The doctors are doing one of those operation thingy's, erm, a C-section...to get the babies out. He said they need to ask him once he wakes up, but he said it would be best for the twins to get them out as soon as possible." Jack told them.

"He still has three weeks left, doesn't he?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah but with the stress his body is under because he won't take the pills, he could just keep passing out until their due date. So, it's best for the twins and for him to get them out now...otherwise the stress could do some serious damage to his body..." Jack explained.

******

Spencer's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Jack's smile, he smiled back sleepily. "J-Jackie?"

"Hey, babe...you okay?" Jack asked, holding Spencer's hand.

"...Y-yeah...w-what happened?"

"You passed out. Don't worry, the twins are okay." Jack swallowed hard. "But I have something to tell you..."

******

"I'll be waiting right out here." Jack said and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"S-s-see you soon..." Spencer said quietly, reluctantly letting go of Jack's hand as the nurses pushed the bed into the surgery room.

"He's so scared..." Jack said quietly as the doors shut and he could no longer see Spencer. "Why won't they let me go in with him?"

"Come on Jackie, sit down." Bobby said and pulled Jack towards the seats. They sat down.

"He'll be okay, you know." Morgan said. Jack looked up at him and nodded.

"He's gonna be okay." Jack said quietly, trying to reassure himself that Spencer really would be okay. He leaned back in his seat and rested his head against the wall. _'Soon...I'm gonna be a real Dad, I'm gonna see my babies...and me and Spencer are gonna be a real family.' _He smiled.

* * *

End of chapter 12!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving!

Okay, so I think the next chapter is going to be the last one! But I think I'll add chapters later about Reid, Jack and the kids as they grow up and stuff.


	13. Chapter 13: Twins

Spencer's eyes fluttered open slowly and at first everything was blurry but as his vision came back the first thing he saw was Jack...holding a baby, one of their babies. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the aching pain in his stomach he got from moving.

He looked at Jack and the baby. Jack was holding the baby high up in his arms as he cradled it. He had a huge soft and loving smile on his face as he looked down at the baby. Spencer assumed the baby was a girl because she was in a pink baby grow...which he recognised was the one Jack had picked out when they had gone shopping for baby cloths. Jack put the baby back into the plastic hospital cot and picked up the other baby.

Spencer smiled as he realised this baby was wearing a blue baby grow. _'Jackie was right. One of each.' _Spencer realised.

"Spence! You're awake." Jack smiled at him, he hadn't realised he had turned to face the bed.

"Hey..." He smiled back and looked away from Jack's face and down to the baby boy in his arms.

"You feeling up holding him?" Jack smiled.

Spencer did his best to prop his pillows up behind his back and then he leaned back against them and nodded at Jack. Jack walked slowly over to him; it looked as if he was scared of dropping the baby if he walked too fast. "The nurse was really helpful, she showed me how to hold them." He said and gently and carefully passed the baby to Spencer. "She said I was a natural." He grinned.

Spencer took the baby in his arms and Jack helped him adjust them, so he was holding the baby right. "He's so beautiful..." He said as he looked over the baby in awe. The baby boy was small but he was long, it was obvious he was going to be tall like both his parents, he had a full head of light blond hair, it was so light it was almost white and his big round eyes were blue. "Look at his eyes, they're so blue." He said stroking the baby's cheek.

"Y'know his eye colour'll probably change. Every baby's does, but his might stay blue because mine are." Jack said eagerly. "Wait, of course you know that..." He laughed lightly.

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't know that." He looked up at Jackie and smiled.

Jack leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead. He then went and picked the baby girl up out of the cot, and then sat back down in the chair next to Spencer's bed. "Spencer, this is our baby girl." He said and held the baby so Spencer could see her. She had the same shaped big eyes like her brother but she didn't have as much hair and it was a dark brown colour rather than blond.

He smiled. "They're both so beautiful."

"Yeah, we made good looking kids." Jack said and looked at Spencer; they both stared at each other before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah we did."

The door opened and one of the nurses came into the room. She smiled at them both. "Aw, look at them, they are so cute. I'm here to find their names out...if you have them yet."

Jack and Spencer looked at each and then Jack looked at the nurse. "Yeah, we know them."

******

The nurse left the room just before Bobby and Morgan walked in.

"Hey kid, Jack." Morgan said as he walked towards the bed and stood next to Spencer.

"Hey..." Spencer said back; Jack just nodded and walked over to Bobby. "W-what're you doing here?"

Morgan scoffed. "What am I doing here. I came to see the twins...bumped into him on the way in." He said motioning to Bobby.

"I forgot to tell you they were coming..." Jack grinned at him. "I was gonna tell you but the nurse came in asking for the babies names."

"You've named them?" Bobby asked. Jack nodded, grinning. "Well, what're they called?" He asked as he took hold of the baby girl's tiny hand. Her fingers wrapped around one of his and he smiled at her.

Jack hesitated for a moment before answering Bobby. "That's Jason..." He said and nodded over to the baby boy in Spencer's arms. "A-and this is...Evelyn..." He said quietly.

Bobby didn't say anything for a little while, he just stared at Jack. "You...you named her after Ma?" Jack nodded. Bobby smiled softly. "Trust you, ya' fairy." He said and punched him in the shoulder, gently because of the baby.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"Can we come in yet?" Garcia whined as she popped her head around the door.

"Wha-?" Spencer started.

"Oh yeah, everyone's here..." Jack said quietly as he helped Bobby hold Evelyn properly. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Jackie, shut up. I can hold a baby."

"You've never held a baby before in your life!"

"And until today, neither have you..."

Bobby started to sway Evelyn slightly and he smirked down at her. "Cracker Jack thinks I can't hold you properly, but I can can't I?"

"Don't teach her that!" Jack snapped.

"Aww, look at her!" Garcia said cheerfully and rushed over to Bobby, looking at Evelyn. "Aw, she is so beautiful...what's she called?" She asked and looked over at Spencer, but he was talking with Morgan and Kevin –who had followed her into the room. She turned to Jack. "Well, mystery boy, what's your baby girl called?"

"Please stop calling me that..." He said quietly.

She grinned. "Never. Now name."

"Evelyn..."

"Aww, that is so cute. It suites you doesn't it, little Eve, yes it does." She said as she took of Evelyn's hands and started to play with them.

"Jackie, who is this?" Bobby asked, looking almost scared of the blonde woman.

Garcia looked up at Bobby as if only just noticing he was there. "Who am I? You didn't tell your brothers about _me_?" She said, pretending to be shocked as she looked at Jack. Bobby looked at Jack and then back to her. "I'm going to go see the baby boy, you can explain who I am to Bobby." She said to Jack and walked over to the bed.

There was another knock at the door and JJ walked in, followed by Emily and Rossi. The girls quickly fussed over to Spencer, whereas Rossi stood at the foot of the bed, not knowing what to do.

"Aw, look at him!" JJ said.

"You want to hold him?" Spencer asked, and before he got an answer she was reaching for him. He laid his head back on the pillows and watched as Emily sneaked off over to Jack and Bobby, who Rossi was now standing with. He could hear Emily asking Bobby if she could Evelyn...and as he was handing the baby girl over to her, his eyes shut and he fell asleep.

******

Spencer rolled his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes.

"You're awake." Said a voice.

Spencer hadn't heard this voice for a while, but he knew who it was. "Hotch?" He asked as he laid eyes on his boss, who was sitting in the chair Jack had been in earlier...and he was holding one of the babies. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the pillows, he looked around the room.

"They're down in the canteen and Jack went for a smoke, he said." Hotch told him.

"D-did you come in e-earlier? I don't remember seeing you..."

Hotch smiled and looked down at the baby, which Spencer now realised was his son Jason. "No, I got here after everybody else. I wasn't going to come see you today, I thought maybe you needed some rest, but I got a call from Garcia saying I had to come in today and if I didn't...well, basically, she was going to destroy the Bureau's computer system."

Spencer laughed. "That sounds like Garcia."

Hotch nodded. "Jack tells me he's called Jason." He said and looked up from the now sleeping baby to Spencer.

Spencer nodded slowly and almost shyly.

Hotch smiled softly and then got up to put the baby back into his cot, next to his sister. "He'd be proud of you, and I'm sure he'd be honoured that you named your son after him." He turned to face Spencer.

Spencer smiled and looked away from Hotch, embarrassed. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Hotch said and he could see Spencer smile. "So, what are you doing about the surnames?"

Spencer looked up. "Oh, erm, I think we're just hyphenating our names. I think it's going to be Mercer first and then my last name, I think it sounds better." He paused. "Jason and Evelyn Mercer-Reid...or Jason and Evelyn Reid-Mercer, see, Mercer-Reid sounds better."

Hotch smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right."

The door opened and Jack walked into the room. "Hey, you're up."

"I leave you two alone." Hotch said and left the room.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Spencer said as Jack sat next to him on the bed.

"Don't be stupid. You just had two babies; you're allowed to fall asleep." Jack said. "And oh, Jerry and Angel came by and Will and Henry? Came too, they're downstairs with the others."

"Are they all okay?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, Jerry held them both, but Angel was more interested in hitting on your friend JJ than he was with his niece and nephew...that was until that Will guy showed up with their son. So, Angel started hitting on Emily but he stopped that after he figured out Bobby was glaring at him." He laughed.

"Wait, Bobby was glaring because Angel was hitting on Emily?" Spencer asked, shocked that Bobby would be like that about someone he worked with.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I think he likes her." He wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder. "And JJ's kid Henry has got it into his head that Evelyn and Jason are his nephew and niece."

"Why?" Spencer laughed lightly.

"He heard Bobby saying they were his nephew and niece, and then he said that they were his too. That Will guy said he's been copying people lately so..." He shrugged.

"So, Bobby likes Emily, Angel's flirting with everyone, and Henry thinks he's our kids uncle...anything else I should know?" Spencer asked and leaned onto Jack.

"Oh, and the girls are already planning a party for when you and the kids get out of here...and I think I heard Garcia mention something about their eighteenth."

Spencer sighed jokingly. "She's probably already got their presents!"

Jack laughed and kissed the side of Spencer's head. "We're gonna be alright, aren't we?" He asked looking over at the sleeping babies.

"Yeah, yeah I think we are." Spencer said and pulled at Jack's chin, making him turn to look at him. He kissed him and then laid his head on his chest. "I'm just going to sleep for a little while."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Spencer. "I love you, Spence."

"Love you too, Jackie."

* * *

The End!

Okay, so this is officially the end of 'You, me and...a baby?', thank you all so much for faving, reiveiwing and reading of course! I think I'll be adding like extra chapters of what happens as the twins grow up and stuff like that when I feel like it.

Thanks again for reading and stuff!!! :D


End file.
